When Fate Itself Fails
by Writer with a heart
Summary: What happens when the universe breaks? What happens when fate itself collapses into ruin? What happens when Kate and Humphrey are forced to battle the universe itself for their love? Will their eternal love be able to mend the universe, or will they be forced apart right after their glimpse of a perfect world?
1. Chapter 1 - A glitch in the matrix

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story!**

**This is my first one and I'm really inexperienced.**

**Please read and leave a HARSH review! (Don't hold back, I'm trying to get better at this..)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - A glitch in the matrix

* * *

**? POV**

***beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* **The strange machine buzzed.

I looked at the glowing screen on the machine. "Oh no.." I thought.

"FATE module - Status: MALFUNCTIONING"

* * *

**Writer with a heart presents:**

**When Fate Itself Fails**

**An Alpha And Omega Tale**

* * *

**2 hours later...**

**Humphrey POV**

Life couldn't be better.

As I sat there watching the sunrise with my new mate Kate, my mind flashed back to our recent adventure, which made us realize that we were madly in love with each other.

I looked at Kate's deep amber eyes. I just couldn't stop myself from just staring at her beauty.

"Humphrey~" She said in that beautiful voice of hers.

She came forward and nuzzled my cheek. I gladly returned the favor.

We both sat there, enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, weird things started to happen. The world around me, with the exception of Kate, started distorting in weird ways. Everything started losing its color.

"HUMPHREY HELP! Whats happeni..." Kate dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"KATE!" I shouted.

I blacked out.

* * *

**2 Hours later...**

I woke up with a mighty headache.

"Ughhh... Where am I?" I groaned.

Immediately, I saw a sight that sent chills up my spine.

"KATE!" I shouted, hoping that the unconscious body of my mate would wake up.

"Ughhh... my head hurts..." said Kate as she got up from her slumber.

My mind breathed a huge sigh of relief, knowing that she was alright.

I ran towards her and hugged her.

After recovering from the initial shock, she returned the hug.

"Where are we?" I asked

"I.. well.. this _looks_ like our pack... But it feels.. different. Somehow."

"I agree with you there. Something's.. _off._"

* * *

Something was, indeed, off. Unknown to them, they were somehow transported to the day before Kate was to leave for alpha school.

* * *

"Kate! Come on, Its time to go back to the den!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Dad? What do you mean by that?" Kate asked Winston.

"Come on, your mom is getting worried."

"Haha, nice one dad. You do know I live with Humphrey now, right?"

"What do you mean? Kate, you just had a sleepover _yesterday._ Besides, you've gotta prepare for alpha school. Come on now, Kate. Perhaps you should say good-bye to your friend over there."

That's when it clicked in my mind.

"Wait, dad, you don..." I interrupted Kate.

"Humphrey? What the.."

"Wait, wait wait wait, I think I've figured out what's going on Kate"

"What?"

"Don't you get it, Kate? This is the day before the day you left for alpha school!"

Kate gasped. Her jaw dropped open.

"I know it sounds crazy, but think about it! It all makes perfect sense..."

Kate was shocked. Her dad called her again. "You know, it's getting pretty late out here!"

"Kate" I said. "Look, this may sound weird, but we need to just play along for the time being. Go with your parents now, will you?"

Kate still looked dazed, but seemed to understand. "Well, this is still hard to believe, but okay..."

"You know what, Kate, meet me at the old hangout den tomorrow. We'll figure it out. We only have one day to. Okay?" I said, hugging her soft, luscious fur.

Man, I'm going to miss cuddling with her tonight. But hey, we have to get to the bottom of whatever is going on around here.

"Bye Kate."

"Bye, Humphrey."

* * *

**And that's it! Sorry for the short chapter. I just can't seem to think of any new ideas. Hope you enjoyed my story. Please consider leaving a review. **

**Writer with a heart.**

* * *

**Quick Update:**

**1st view! Wooooooooooo!**

**I've posted this update mainly to correct an error that occurred when I decided to change the story name during post-production. It's not "MALFUNCTION" anymore, it is now "When Fate Itself Fails.****"**

**Also, quick apology for the short chapter. Next one will be at least 1000 words long.**

**Thank you to all who took the trouble to check out my first chapter.**

**Writer with a heart.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Time travelers

**Hey all!**

**Thank you for taking time off your busy schedules to look at my crappy story.**

**It really means a lot to me.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

**Middle of the night - 12:56 am**

**Kate POV**

* * *

I looked around this weird place. It felt.. _human-y..._

I heard a weird noise coming from something in the room.

_*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*_

I felt another presence in the room. It felt... _otherworldly..._

It felt like God was in the room with me. I saw a glowing light emanating from whatever was producing that weird sound. It had human writing on it, but not in the language they normally use, so i couldn't make any sense of it.

"_**Kate...**_" a voice called out to me.

Normally, I would be scared if a voice randomly called out to me, but something about this one.. felt.. _comforting._

"_**Kate... Listen... This is a vision... Everything you know and love will collapse around you. You need to tell Humphrey about this.. And don't forget... WHITE FLOWER...**_" the voice said.

I blacked out.

* * *

**The next day - 6:58**

**Humphrey POV**

* * *

I need to make sense of whatever is going on. Why am I a year younger? Why does Kate leave for Alpha school today? What did that 'D' guy mean by "WHITE FLOWER"?

I walked out of my old den and proceeded to an old cave where Kate and I used to hangout. Speaking of Kate.. Man I miss her already. I feel like licking her till she drowns in it. Then I'd do what the humans call 'CPR', then rinse and repeat.

On the way I met Salty and Shakey. Since I'm in the past, I already knew that Mooch was out berry-hunting and should be home anytime now.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey Humphrey! Man, you look down today. What's the matter, bud?" Salty asked.

"I just didn't get enough sleep, that's all." I lied. I was actually sad because I couldn't sleep with Kate yesterday. No, wait, not in that way! I laughed in my mind. I love my dirty brain.

"That's... _odd_ of you. Besides, what new thing were you going to show us today?"

"Oh, nothing really, I'll show you guys later." I said, referring to the log-sledding idea I had an year ago.. well.. now it's a few days ago.

"Okay, we'll catch up later. Need to find Mooch. He's gone.."

"Berry-hunting?"I asked, interrupting him. "It's pretty obvious..." I quickly added.

"Yeah, he should be back any time now. Bye Humphrey!"

"Bye Salts! Bye Shakey!"

I made my way to the cave.

* * *

**Kate POV**

* * *

I miss that stud so much! Where is he? I just want to shower him with kisses!

"Hey, Kate!" I heard a familiar voice approaching.

I squealed in delight. I ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as I could and licked his face off. He was drenched in my saliva.

"Ahh! Kate! That tickles! "He laughed. He pounced on me unexpectedly and pulled me into a kiss.

I kissed him back. He, to my disappointment, got off me.

"Where were you, my coyote? I was waiting for you!" I said.

"Yeah, I met Shakey and Salty on the way, I had to sorta play along because.. you know.. time travel."

"Oh yeah.. that reminds me.. I had a weird dream yesterday." I said with concern.

"I too had a dream yesterday. There was a human called 'D', probably a ranger judging by his kindness, who said something about a WHITE FLOWER."

"Wait, the human in my dream said something about a white flower too..."

"So, do you think that this vision is linked to the reason we time traveled?"

"Maybe..."

"Hmm... for the time being, lets continue what we were supposed to do during this day... I'll go log-sledding, you go and chase Lilly."

"Okay, see you around, I'll miss you, my Omega!" I said.

He jumped on me and pulled me into another kiss. I gladly returned the favor.

We then exchanged a nose-rub and went on our way.

* * *

**Time skip - Beginning of movie**

* * *

"You can't escape the greatest alpha ever!" I said with fake enthusiasm. But in reality, I just wanted to see Humphrey. I knew we would meet later today.

I braced for impact. I knew I had to crash into that pesky tree. But I can't risk any problems in the future, so..

THUD! Oww...

"Well, I just did." Lilly mocked me.

I chased after her with renewed energy knowing what.. or who.. was around the corner.

I jumped off a rock and saw the face I had fallen in love with.

"Hey, Humphrey!"

"Kate!"

He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"Looks like I'm about to lose my caribou!" He joked.

"Haha! You silly coyote!"

"I'm _your_ silly coyote." He stared into my eyes. Something about those icy blue eyes had trapped me in his undying love.

"Brace for impact!"

We landed perfectly on the ground.

"3, 2, 1.." He counted.

Right on cue, my father called me.

"Kate! It's time to go."

"I'm coming, Dad."

"Have fun in alpha school!" He said.

"Bye, Humphrey."

"Bye Kate."

I walked a few meters away. I turned around and saw him looking at me. I smiled and sent him a kiss over the air. He smiled back.

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

After struggling to establish contact with them, last night I succeeded in transmitting two code words over to them. I need help to fix this mess manually, and their love may be the ingredient the FATE module needs to start functioning again.

Even in this moment of chaos, I smiled, proud that I had created two beings perfect for each other. Hopefully the universe won't get more unstable, otherwise their beautiful love may be torn apart.

***beep*** ***beep*** ***beep*** ***beep*** ***beep***

***booooooooop***

FATE module seems to be stabilizing, but it may not repair in time to prevent unwanted changes to the fundamental structure of the universe.

I need to go down to earth and help them. Who knows, we three may become great friends if we succeed. They may become my first actual friends. But only _IF _We're able to succeed.

It's times like these where you wished you backed up regularly.

* * *

**Hey!**

**SO, are you guys enjoying the story so far?** **Who do you think is the mysterious character**?

**Please leave a review nitpicking every single detail I missed. It would really help me improve my writing. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for this story, feel free to review ****/ PM me.**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Writer with a heart.**


	3. Chapter 3 - 'D' messes up

**Hey all!**

**I know I keep saying this, but thank you guys for following my story through the first two chapters.**

**I'm also thinking of making another story, more details at the bottom.**

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I am currently dealing with exams.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**How did this happen?**

**This all began a century ago.**

**In a small pack called Jasper pack, which would later split into the 4 packs controlling Jasper today.**

* * *

**? POV**

Oh great.

This is fantastic.

They're screwed now.

This is all my fault.

I HAD to mess it up.

Now alpha-omega love is forbidden.

And now I have to wait for a hundred years to even get a chance to fix things.

At least now their souls get to go direct to true heaven, first-class.

* * *

_Flashback to 6 months ago..._

* * *

**Wallace POV**

I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm going to admit my feelings for her.

I know I'm doing the right thing. I love her with all of my existence.

What do I do if she rejects me? I certainly can not live in my pack anymore.

Ah, yes, I have a stunning idea! I shall run away!

I won't be able to see her for the rest of my lifetime. But I simply won't be able to bear her presence if she does reject me.

Here goes nothing. At least we don't discriminate between alphas and omegas, unlike those foolish humans. Imagine a law separating us! Ridiculous!

Random thoughts aside.. here goes.

"Good day to you, uhh.. Anna!"

"Hello there Wallace! What brings you here today?"

"Well, Anna.. I.. umm.. have a few things on my mind.. I would like to share with you.. Heh heh..."

"Sure Wallace, go ahead!"

"I.. uhhh..."

This is it, Wallace. Do it! Go for it!

"..love you Anna. With all my heart."

I braced myself for her reply. There came none.

"I'm sorry, Anna.. I.."

What happened next can only be described as the greatest day of my life. No, the greatest day of existence since the beginning of time.

She pounced on me and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I was shocked at first, but I returned the favor.

* * *

_6 months later..._

* * *

I was waiting.

There came cries of excruciating pain from around me.

The cries brought me joy and sorrow at the same time.

"They're here. You can come now."

My eyes widened.

I went inside the small den shared by me and my mate.

I saw three beautiful balls of fur lying on the ground.

"They're gorgeous, aren't they?" Anna said to me.

"Of course they are. You are their mother."

"What should we name them?"

"Let's call this one Gregory."

"This one is Charles."

"And this one, is Mary."

The nurse sprinted away to another den in the interior of the pack to help with another delivery.

Just when I thought my life was perfect, something happened that destroyed it all.

**? POV**

Looks like the area is clear.

Perfect time for an earthquake to level things out.

I navigated to the "DISASTERS" folder.

I double-clicked " "

I set a few parameters and clicked on the "Trigger" button.

I wonder what Wallace and Anna are doing. If their love gets any stronger, (which it obviously will,) then I can stabilize the universe properly. No more fears of heat deaths, no more random rips in the fabric of space and time, and no more waiting in this control room. I can finally go down and meet someone. Maybe even "The One".Or two *wink*.

That's when I noticed something that made me freeze.

Wallace and Anna were in the range of the earthquake.

**Wallace POV**

No. Not at this time.

An earthquake.

_6 hours later because I'm too lazy to describe an earthquake_

I groaned and opened my eyes. I had a headache like the mother of all headaches.

I looked around. I was in a familiar den.

I heard a familiar voice, but I couldn't place it.

"...this is why Alpha and Omegas can no longer be together."

Wait, what?

"Oh, you're awake."

I knew that voice.

It belonged to Red.

Red was my childhood friend. No one knows his real name. We call him Red because he has red stripes. Weird, huh?

"Red, friend, what is going on?"

"Ehhhh... sorry friend, b-but.. alphas and omegas can't be together now."

My heart froze on hearing those words.

"B-But... why?"

"Because.. since you two were the only ones in the mixed alpha and omega den, you two were the only ones in the range of that earthquake. The leader believes that it was a bad omen and that alphas and omegas were never meant to be together."

"But, our leader never takes such irrational decisions!"

"Well.. you may be devastated on hearing this, but... Anna died."

**Red POV**

It hurt me inside to tell him those words. It filled me with guilt. Why did I have to be the bearer of bad news?

The poor thing. He loved Anna more than his own life.

Then something terrible happened.

He froze instantly, and died on the spot.

Panicking, I quickly checked his pulse.

No pulse. He had died of heartbreak.

* * *

_Back to present time_

* * *

**Kate POV**

Day three of chaos.

I awoke with a smile on my face. I had a dream of me and Humphrey holding hands on a log-sled. There were white flowers around us for some reason.

I was in a familiar place. The alpha school grounds.

Back then, I was really excited to go to alpha school. I had a huge crush on Humphrey, but I thought he only thought of me as a friend, so I accepted my fate and went to alpha school. If only I had known. I would've skipped alpha school and would have become an omega, just to be with Humphrey. That choice could have prevented this time travel conundrum.

My train of thought was interrupted by a familiar scent.

What is Humphrey doing here?

**Humphrey POV**

Thanks to my unique stealth skills, which Kate had taught me, I managed to sneak into the alpha training grounds.

That ranger 'D' asked me to sneak into here and try to make a plan with Kate. he sounded like he actually wanted to help us, so I went along with his plan.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here?" Kate asked me.

"Do I need a reason to see my love?" I replied.

"Oh, you lovesick puppy! I love you, coyote" I looked into her eyes and saw her soul. It was pure, clean and beautiful.

"I love you too! But we need to get to business. 'D' asked us to try and make a plan to fix this."

"You mean that nice human who kept saying 'White flower' for no reason?"

"Yup, that's him. He also said that he'll try and meet us. He asked us to be on the lookout for a blue wolf."

"I didn't know blue wolves existed."

"Me neither."

"Humphrey, you may need to go now, I think it's time for roll call. Meet me after five hours."

"Okay, Katie!"

I jumped on her and licked her face clean. She giggled and kissed me. I got off of her and started to make my way towards an old abandoned den nearby that no one else(except Kate) knows about.

"Goodbye, love."

"Goodbye, coyote. See you in a few hours."

* * *

**That's another chapter done! Thanks for following through with the story. Please nitpick every single detail you think went wrong, so I can improve my writing (or rather, typing) and continue to feed you guys content.**

**I'm thinking of a writing a new story. It will probably be anthro, with Humphrey going to college. (Inspired by For The Love Of College by Kellylad13)**

**It can either be Humphrey X Kate or Humphrey X Kate X OC (Kate and OC do not have romantic feelings for EACH OTHER though.)**

**If I go with the 3-way idea, the OC will be Kate's twin (Inspired by Five Alphas, One Omega by TheRavenMocker)**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read my stories.**

**Writer with a heart.**


	4. Chapter 4 - 'D' revealed

**Hey all! I won't waste your time with this author's note, since there is nothing much to say**** here, except for the fact that I have a poll up on my profile page, please check it out! As always, thank you for reading this story, and leave me a review with suggestions/ideas. Enjoy!**

**Humphrey POV**

_Kate... Kate... Kate... soo... beautiful..._

Someone woke me up from my trance. I was thinking about Kate at the time. Why did he have to interrupt me?

I opened my eyes. I wasn't sleeping, I was just thinking about Kate and fell into a trance. Those things happened often to both me and Kate. Why? We loved each other THAT much. But now, for some reason, I find myself loving her even MORE than before. But hey, I'm not complaining.

I saw a wolf in front of me. He was tall and handsome. He had a good figure. He was the kind of guy ladies would fall all over. But this wolf was a bit unique. He was... blue?

Wait, Is this the blue wolf that 'D' asked me to look out for?

This confirms it. The dreams aren't dreams at all!

"Hey, buddy! Look, we don't have time, we need to hurry." He sounded exactly like 'D'!

"What? Who are you? Are you 'D'? You sound like him. But wait. He's a human..."

"Well, yes and I'll explain later. Fast!" He hurried me on.

I stood up. Suddenly realized that my body felt.. energetic..

"Come on, follow me!" He said, running out of my den at an amazing speed.

I stood there wide-eyed. That wolf was fast. I quickly shook my head and decided to run after him, Even though there was no possible way I could catch up to him.

I started sprinting and... WHOA! SINCE WHEN COULD I RUN THIS FAST!

I ran REALLY fast! I caught up to him within no time.

"WHY AM I RUNNING SO FAST!"

"Whoa there! calm down. My name's Daniel, you may know me as 'D', and I gave you some power so that you could run ultra-fast."

"BUT HOW?"

"Well, I kinda sorta.. created the universe, so I know how stuff works."

I gasped. So, here's how the last few days have gone.

First, I was sucked into some sort of time-vortex and transported back to the day before Kate left for Alpha school. Then, we started having visions. I now love Kate more than ever. And now, to top it off, here I am, running at a blazingly fast speeds with none other than GOD HIMSELF accompanying me to an unknown destination.

"Okay, then, where are we going?"

"Alpha-school grounds. Need to see Kate."

My heart leapt for joy. I was going to see Kate again? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! OMIGOSHOMIGOSH-

Like I said, I love her more than ever now.

We rushed into the living quarters of the training grounds. There was no one there, so we didn't need to sneak around.

We went straight for Kate's den. I saw KATE! YAAAA-

Jeez, I need to keep that in control. Hopefully I can let loose after this mess ends.

"HUMPHREY YOU'RE BACK!" Kate screamed with excitement.

"KATIE!" I tackled her and kissed every millimeter of her face.

"Humphrey how did you run that fast? And who's this?"

I explained everything to her.

"..that's what happened."

"Oh! Okay!"

"Also Kate, I need to tell you something I think you might enjoy."

"What is it?"

"I didn't think it was possible, but I'm starting to love you more than ever!"

"Humphrey, I'm feeling the same way too!"

"Wow!"

**Daniel POV**

Yes! They are getting closer! Hopefully they reach a high enough level within a week, otherwise this universe is going to blow. And I've kinda grown attached to my creations.

"Okay you two lovebirds, listen up."

"What is it, Daniel?" both of them asked.

"Well, there's some good news and bad news. The bad news is that the universe will tear itself apart in a week."

Both of them gasped.

"The good news is, we can save it."

"How?"

"Well, first we need to find where the rip in space-time is occurring."

"Where do we find that?"

"Well, we go to my lab and scan the universe for any weak spots in the fabric of space-time." I explained.

"Where is said lab?"

"Outside the universe."

"OUTSIDE THE UNIVERSE? How are we supposed to get there? We'll die before we make it!"

"Don't worry. Humphrey, Kate, I've given both of you some powers. Super speed, super strength and the ability to survive anywhere, and a bit of extra knowledge. That' you guys were able to understand the gibberish I just said."

"Whoa!"

"I'll teleport us to my lab real quick."

I pulled out a small device from the air. I pressed a button and all of us teleported back to my lab.

"Wait, is this the place.."

"Yeah, It's where I first contacted you guys."

**Kate POV**

I looked around the familiar place.

Darkness.

"Oh sorry, too dark? here, I'll switch on the lights." He flipped a switch, and the lights came on.

I looked around. I saw a familiar object. "It's that glowy thing! Wait, I think I can actually read it now! It says: FATE module : Malfunctioning. What's this FATE module?"

"Well, that's the source of this trouble. Basically, It is fate itself. Your fate was set on the day before Kate left for Alpha school. That's why you guys were sucked into that specific day."

"Okay."

"And now it isn't working properly. Probably due to the rip in space-time."

"Well, first we need to fix it. Then the FATE module will do an auto-recovery by itself and everything will be back to normal. Everything except the fact that you guys love each other even more and that you guys are friends with me."

"Aw.. Kate I love you!"

"I love you too!"

I went closer to him. He pulled me into a the most wonderful kiss I had ever experienced in my life. I really did love him more now.

"That... was the best kiss EVER!" Humphrey said.

"I agree!" I said before pulling him into another one.

_1 hour of making out later._

"Hello? Guys?" Daniel called out to us.

"Aww... we were just starting to have fun!"

"Starting? That went on for a full hour!"

"What? I thought that was only, like around 5 seconds..."

"Nevermind, back to the mission. So there are 6 weak spots. We have one week to get the right one. Unfortunately I can't use my teleporter to get there, It doesn't work in those areas. We have to start at least 50 miles off. Also, they are located in really hard-to-reach spots, so I assume we can only do 1 spot a day."

"That's not a problem. We have 7 days, right?"

"Well, if the rip isn't anywhere there, We'll have to check in this one spot outside the universe. That will also take us one day. And we need to hope that place isn't the corrupted one, since it is really dangerous. Even for me."

"Oh." I said in realization. No wonder this was so important.

"Wait, then, why didn't you warn us sooner?" My dear precious Humphrey asked him, in that sweet voice of his.

"Because I was literally stuck here." Daniel said to us, answering Humphrey dearest's wise question.

"Ok. Then why don't we start now?"

"The teleporter's outta juice. And by the time it recharges, It will already be tomorrow."

"Oh." I wish we weren't trapped in this situation, but I was glad that my feelings for Humphrey were increasing day by day.

Then a horrible thought struck my head.

If the Universe was destroyed, then Humphrey would be destroyed too!

I can't let that happen to him. Even if I die, It'll be worth it for Humphrey.

_Oh Humphrey. Sweet Humphrey. Mmmmmmmmm..._

**And that's all! Thanks everyone for reading my story through to this point. I'll upload the next chapter either later today or tomorrow. There's not much to say here, except that I'm also going to release a teaser for a X-over between Rock Dog and A&O. The full story will be released once I complete the two stories I have going on now. Why am I doing two stories at the same time? They happen at the same time, just in two alternate universes. Thanks a lot everyone!**

**Writer with a heart.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Maze

**Hey All!**

**Don't want to bore you guys with an author's note. Just wanted to say thank you, once again for supporting my story! :D**

**That's all, and let's get straight on with the story! :D**

* * *

**Kate POV**

* * *

I woke up in a human bed, with none other than Humphrey, cuddled next to me. The best sleep I have had so far.

I just went closer to him and stared at him. He looked so... CUTE! HUMPHREY CUTE AAAAAA-

I managed to control myself. I can't wait for this mess to finally end.

My sweet Humphrey finally woke up. He looked at me. I noticed his tail started wagging. Out of nowhere, he grabbed me and licked my face off. I giggled, enjoying his treatment. I kissed him.

Suddenly, Daniel walked in.

"You two enjoying yourselves?"

I blushed under the fur. "You look so cute when you blush!" Humphrey remarked, which made me blush even more.

"We need to start our journey. Come on." Daniel said in a serious tone and left.

* * *

**Humphrey POV**

* * *

Seeing Kate awake eased all my sorrow. I got up and asked "You ready for this?"

"Yep. Ready as I'll ever be."

"Race you to Daniel!" I said, catching her off guard.

I was always faster than Kate, despite her being an alpha. But with her new increased speed, I wondered if she would be able to catch up to me.

Well, It seemed I was still faster than her, because the gap between me and her just grew, despite her increased speed. Looks like Omega 2, Alpha 0 to me!

I intentionally slowed down for her. She raced ahead of me, and stopped a few feet from where Daniel was standing.

"Haha, I've won!"

"Hey I let you win!"

"Yeah right. As if you were ever faster than me!"

"Remember the snowball incident?"

"Uhh... I was... umm... caught off guard! That's right, I didn't know the race was going to start."

"Weren't you the one who challenged me and then took off before me? I still managed to win!"

"Okay, maybe you are faster than me. But are you faster than my mouth?"

"What do you mea-" She kissed me all over my face. I was in heaven for a few minutes. She finally stopped.

"Hey, I was enjoying that!"

"Sorry coyote, duty calls." She said pointing to Daniel.

"Aww... you guys are cute together!" He remarked. "We have to wait for 26 minutes before the teleporter gets enough power. Meanwhile you two can make out or something."

I jumped on Kate and smothered her with kisses. She did the same to me. We just exchanged licks and kisses till the teleporter started up.

"Alright guys, It's starting."

"Aww man!"

"Don't worry, you guys can continue this today night."

"Yay!"

"Here we go!" He pushed the button and we were off.

We appeared near what seemed to be human ruins. The land around us was very.. smooth.. The terrain was covered with a weird type of sand. It looked like a shiny type of gray and was lustrous. The areas where the land was exposed were what seemed to be some type of yellow colored metal that humans regularly wore as jewelry. It was smooth and lustrous.

"Welcome to Planet-427825KU991. Also known as Money Planet."

"Money Planet?"

"Let's just say that the ground you're standing on is very.. valuable to humans."

"Yeah, I've seen humans wear things made out of this metal."

"Yes, this metal is very valuable. But unfortunately it is outside the reach of humans. That ancient-looking structure-" He pointed to the ruins. "Is our target. It contains the weak point."

"So we go inside?"

"Yes."

We proceeded to go inside the structure. It was dark and gloomy inside.

"Ugh, I am going to hate this next part." Daniel said with disgust.

"Why?"

"You are about to find out."

I saw a large black piece of wood before me. Daniel stuck his hand out and held the plank by a piece of metal jutting out its side. He pushed it. It was a door. But It didn't look like a normal human door like we were used to seeing. In fact, It looked like the door of one of those old-timey human ruins we found when we went exploring near a human village.

I went inside the opening. Inside there was a series of walls in weird places.

"This," Daniel paused for a second. "Is the largest maze in the entire universe."

"Oh. No."

* * *

_6 hours later_

* * *

"How long will this take?" I groaned.

In an attempt to find the exit quicker, instead of just walking around the maze like normal people, we used our new abilities to run along the walls, thus exploring every single hall and corridor in this stupid maze, hoping that one of them would lead to an exit.

"Aren't you God, Daniel? Can't you just punch your way through this?"

"Sorry Humphrey, my powers don't work when I'm near a rip in space-time."

"Ughhh."

Finally, we found a green-colored door. It looked much more modern, like the ones on the bigger houses in the village that we explored.

"Finally, The exit!" I jumped up and down.

He opened the door. He were greeted with a tall pedestal and what looked like two large blue gemstones on top of it. The two stones had a hole in them each.

"Sorry guys, no rip in space-time here. We only have these diamonds."

"Aww man. Well, since we're here anyway, what are those two crystals doing there?"

"Well, those are the most perfect wedding rings. In the entire universe. Would you like them?"

"Of course! We're going to get married in a few weeks!" I said enthusiastically.

Even though we referred to each other as mates, we weren't actually married yet. It was wolf tradition to refer to your fiance as "mate".

"Yay!" Kate backed my idea.

"Alright then, we'll take them and leave."

Daniel stepped forward and took the gemstones. Instead of the ring being metal with the gemstone mounted to it as was tradition, these rings were fully made of diamond. Rare blue-tinted diamond, nonetheless.

Daniel put both of them in a flap in his clothes. He then took out the teleporter and pressed the return button.

We were instantly tranported back to Daniel's lab.

"Phew! that was a real adventure! Now, Daniel, if you'll excuse us, we are real tired." I said.

"Okay, guys, your room is that-a-way." He said, pointing to one of those door that opened and closed automatically in his lab."

I smiled at Kate. She smiled back at me. I just melted my heart. _God her eyes are sooo... beautiful._

I stood up on my hind legs and picked up Kate. She squealed excitedly when I did. Maybe I should ask Daniel how to do CPR, because I really want to drown her by licking her face.

* * *

**Hey All!**

**Thanks for reading this through! As always, your support means a lot to me!**

**I have released a teaser trailer for another story I will start in a few months. Perhaps within one month If I'm lucky! :D**

**That Is all, please make sure to leave a review criticizing me, I would love to improve my writing for you guys!**

**Writer with a heart.**


End file.
